


Easy and hot

by biffes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffes/pseuds/biffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is unhelpful as ever, Peter should just shut up and Isaac just needs to jump Scott's bones already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy and hot

„Do you have a moment?” Derek looked up from his brooding, doing that inquiring thing with his eyebrow. Isaac already regretted speaking up.

„You know what, never mind.”

„Just say whatever you want to say, Isaac.” For a second he contemplated leaving the loft, then he spoke up.

„Okay, here goes. Say, a friend of yours is into someone they never thought they would be into - ”

„Let me stop you there. We are talking about you. Who is this other person involved?”

„So this _friend_ of mine,” Isaac said pointedly. „He’s kind of confused, because the whole situation is all sorts of weird. Like hierarchically.”

„I’m not talking to you about your thing for Scott.” Derek said. Isaac sputtered.

„Who’s talking about Scott? I’m definitely _not_ talking about Scott. And… and _I_ absolutely don’t _have_ a thing, _any_ thing for Scott.”

„Oh, please, the bro boner you have for our True Alpha is blatantly obvious.” Peter interrupted. Isaac swore under his breath. Just fantastic, the last person he needed to be present. Peter seemed to live only to lurk.

„Derek and I are having a private conversation here.”

„We are _werewolves_ , nothing is private around us. I would hear whatever you are saying in the next room too.” Peter said.

„I’m starting to think Stiles was right about killing you again.” Isaac told him.

„Everyone knows about your not-so-little crush on Scott, well, except for Scott apparently.” Peter said ignoring him completely.

„What the hell is your crazy uncle talking about?”           

„You remember the time I taught you to tell emotions apart?” Derek asked and suddenly Isaac knew where he was getting at. „Well…”

„It can’t be that strong if… if he hasn’t noticed, right?” He asked hopefully.

„Let’s just say Scott is not the most observant person.”

„Plus you two are practically attached at the hip. Your scents are mixed together all the time.” Peter added.

„So how do I stop it?”

„You talk to him?” Peter said very unhelpfully.

„No. That’s not an option. Allison -”

„Has died months ago.” Peter finished for him.

„Exactly. It’s too soon. He totally broke it off with Kira and I was supposed to be Allison’s boyfriend, so what the hell am I doing pining for her ex, who’s pining for Allison, when I should be the one mourning.”

„May I remind you that the last few months you were brooding more than Derek on an average Monday? You also ignored everyone in and out of the pack. If that’s not mourning I don’t know what is.”

„What my uncle is trying to say, Isaac, is that you would know better than anyone how Scott is. You live with him.” Derek said.

Isaac didn’t answer. It was true. It was also where his little problem emerged from. It was because Allison died and Stiles has undergone all sorts of medical exams and was thus absent most of the time that Isaac had come to spend most of his time with Scott. It was mutually beneficial for both of them it seemed. Kira hadn’t known Allison long and well enough as they did, plus it was partly her mother’s fault that the Onis were released in the first place… Lydia was MIA, most likely sleeping with another Jackson or Aiden lookalike and communicating only via texts to Stiles and Scott. Derek wasn’t the best at communication on any day – as was now the case – and Peter was the very last person Scott would turn to. That left Isaac as… well, whatever the hell they were.

Most of the time it was terribly confusing. They were pack. Scott was his alpha at this point, for fuck’s sake. Which meant Isaac was naturally submissive in his interactions with him. It also meant no private space. But whereas with Erica and Boyd all the touching and cuddling and sleeping in the same bed had a playful undertone, the same actions with Scott left Isaac wanting. Wanting more, longer, with deeper meaning. They would watch a movie in Scott’s bed and end up falling asleep and often cuddling and then they would wake up together like nothing happened. Which sort of was the case, but all the touching and hugging was starting to get to Isaac. Scott would bury his hand in Isaac’s hair, Isaac’s head in his lap and Isaac would wake up in the middle of the night to feel Scott’s hand clutching the nape of his neck and his other hand encircling his waist, like he never wanted let go of him.

„The worst thing is I don’t think he even knows he’s doing it.” Isaac said out loud. „He’s not doing it consciously. I mean he and Stiles used to hang out all the time, doing all the bro things.”

„Yes, woe is you. _We know_.” Peter said in his most annoying voice. „Except our little Scott wouldn’t notice attraction unless it punched him right in the face. Now that I think of it you two are perfect for each other. Tweedle dee and tweedle dum.”

„Shut up,” said Isaac and Derek at the same time.

„He’s not entirely wrong you know,” Derek added somewhat reluctantly.

„I thought you weren’t going to speak to me about Scott.”

„Do you want my opinion or not?” He barked practically, Peter smirked behind his back.

„Let’s hear it then.”

„The emotion scenting we talked about? Try it.”

„That’s it? That’s your most helpful advice?” Derek only raised his eyebrows in answer.

„Fine,” Isaac said. „That was super unhelpful. I have to get back anyway, it’s the eight year anniversary of Melissa’s divorce. Apparently that’s something they celebrate.”

„Well, Agent McCall does seem like a dick.” Peter piped up.

„Says the biggest dick of all.”

„Why thank you -”

„Shut up,” Isaac and Derek told him. Thankfully he did.

* * *

 

Isaac cast a questioning look toward Stiles. Scott was acting weird.

„Hey, Scott, bring in the cake, buddy. I’ll get the fireworks out.” Stiles said, overly cheerfully Isaac thought.

„Coming right up.” Isaac waited until Scott left the room before he spoke up.

„What’s up with him?”

„You tell me.” Isaac might have gaped a little at those words.

„How would I know? He hasn’t spoken a word to me since I got back home.”

„He thinks you went on a secret date. Is that true?”

„I… what? No. I just went to speak with Derek. Supposed to be private, but Peter had to butt in.”

„But you lied to Scott, didn’t you?”

„I might have avoided answering entirely honestly.”

„Yup. Well, his super werewolf senses pretty much caught you in the red. So now he’s suspicious about your motives.”

„I only went to Derek’s because of him!” Isaac burst out, he looked around to check if Scott heard. He lowered his voice.

„You two are like the epitomes of miscommunication. Honestly sometimes I want to have werewolf power so that I could clunk your heads together to beat some sense into you two. Pathetic.”

„Excuse me?”

„You moon over each other so much it’s not even funny,” Stiles said.

„But Scott and Allison -”

„What about her?” Scott asked from the doorway. He was holding a circular cake with eight candles on it. His eyes were on Isaac.

„I mean. I know you miss her. So do I. Just didn’t want to be disrespectful. So I didn’t…” Isaac told him softly. He couldn’t finish the sentence.

„It’s all right,” Scott said. He put the cake on the table then sat down right next to Isaac. „I didn’t want to bring it up. You were together when she,” Scott’s voice broke. „I didn’t know how long to wait before… acting.”

„Yes, you both are adorable, but sometimes stupid puppies,” Stiles cut in. He nodded behind Isaac where Melissa was bringing in the drinks. From the corner of his eye Isaac caught Scott suppressing a grin.

* * *

 

„So.”

„So.”

Stiles has already left, the cake was eaten, Melissa went to bed. And that meant Scott and Isaac were left alone in the living room with lots to talk about, but no words coming to their aid.

„Wow, this is so weird,” Isaac said into the silence. „Why is this so weird?”

„Because we both kind of know what the other thinks?”

„As far as I know mind reading is not part of our superpowers.”

„You know what I mean.”

„Enlighten me.”

„Now you are just being difficult.” Scott told him. He was, of course right.

„You want me to be easy?” Isaac glanced up at him from under his eyelashes. He was going for seductive, but the result might have been ridiculous, because Scott grinned at him.

„I think you are easy.” Scott whispered leaning closer.

„You are not entirely wrong,” Isaac answered before he pretty much attached himself to Scott’s entire body.

It was the best of feelings to finally kiss Scott on the mouth, to have him respond, to have Scott kiss him back with abandon. First just a pushing of lips together, not at all artfully, than more softly slowly, deeply. It was fantastic just to taste each other, to breath in that familiar scent of Scott, the scent of home and safety, but also desire. Scott’s hands were roaming all over Isaac’s back, his hair, then pulling him closer by the waist, so that Isaac ended up half-sprawling on Scott. And Scott made the most delicious noises, breathy little moans and deeper groans. Isaac might have keened when Scott’s hot hands got under his T-shirt and then those amazing fingers touching Isaac’s hips, the small of his back and ended up tracing the waistband of his boxer shorts. He was hard from Scott’s closeness and the sensual overload, itching for friction. He craved to touch Scott everywhere from the inside of his elbows to his Adam’s apple to his ribs and abs. And he did touch him wherever he found soft skin, kissed every inch he could get his mouth on. Isaac felt Scott’s answering hardness pushing up against him, hot and firm and that’s when he finally let himself breathe in every scent, every emotion. It was almost overwhelming. He couldn’t understand how he could have missed the myriad of different scent that confirmed what he himself felt. That mutual attraction, the closeness, the love and friendship. Scott was talking, saying soft words, their meaning lost to Isaac’s ears, but so clear through the touches. Scott seemed to be sucking a half-moon shaped hickey into Isaac’s neck and Isaac couldn’t do anything, but mewl in answer, nose Scott’s face and hair. He knew he was close and still Scott seemed to be too shy touch him where he most wanted to be touched, where the scents of their arousals were the strongest. So Isaac made the move, slid his hand from Scott’s back to his side, hipbone and between his legs. It was the most powerful feeling, to have Scott react so strongly, stop breathing for long seconds and then have him mimic Isaac’s action, have him push his hand into Isaac’s pants, grip him, feel him, tease him, slide his thumb over the head so that Isaac can almost see stars. Then it’s only a matter of seconds for them to get rid of their clothing. It feels like freedom, to have this bliss, to be able to jerk each other to completion, semi-rutting, semi-pulling each other’s cocks until Scott stills, spilling over Isaac’s hand and Isaac shortly follows, coming until he feels he can’t come any more. He collapses half-over Scott who doesn’t complain at the weight, rather seems to enjoy it, seems to bask in the scents and tastes and overpowering feelings. They share a few short kisses, like dots at the end of a sentence, a confirmation. Isaac nuzzles Scott’s neck and face and hugs himself closer to Scott if that’s even possible.

Sometime during the night they drag themselves up to Scott's room lest they give Melissa a heart attack first time in the morning.

Scott’s bed smells like Isaac’s, their scents so interconnected in the last few weeks. It makes Isaac’s wolf almost purr inside, a feeling of utter contention at the scent of home and Scott and together. They settle in for the night, no space between their naked bodies, it’s almost too hot, but not quite.

„You are the hot girl.” Isaac says, he not only hears, but feels Scott’s answering laugh.

„And you are the easy one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, not a native English speaker. Unbetaed.  
> Hope you enjoyed, bc the world certainly needs more Scisaac hotness.


End file.
